The Unknown Season of YuGiOh and Sailor Moon
by Lamar and 0018
Summary: This is the same story as my other profile, Lamar and Sam. The Sailor Senshi go to Domino High.
1. Default Chapter

Lamar: I used to be Lamar and Sam, but there was an accident and I was off the internet for a month and then my dad got a new internet server so this is the same story by the same writer, just a little changed. Lamar: This is a crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon. Since I don't know Bakura and Yami-Bakura's Japanese names I'm just gonna call Bakura, Bakura, but I'm gonna make Yami-Bakura Bob. Bob: Hey, you can't call me Bob! Lamar: Hey, who says I can't? Besides if you're not Bob, then how come that name showed up before you started talking? Bob: I swear I'm going to kill you! Lamar: Hey, not my fault the people at the dubbing place decided to just make you Yami-Bakura. Besides, I'm not showing up in this fic unless I'm bored and wanna cause insanity. Just tell Marik he should be thankful they didn't make him Yami-Namu. Then, I would have named him Sheldon. Marik: What?! Lamar: Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon do not belong to me. On with the fic before I make any more mortal enemies! By the way personalities can and probably will be twisted.  
  
The Unknown Season of Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon  
Chapter One: High school!  
  
It was the first day of high school. That didn't keep a certain recently bodied spirit from sleeping in though. "C'mon Yami, we're gonna be late!" shouted Yugi. Yami kept snoring. Time for plan B. Yugi exited the room and came in with a bucketful of ice cold water. He then tossed  
the water at Yami. Yami sat up.  
"Hey, what was that for?!" shouted Yami. "It's the first day of school! We're gonna be late if you don't hurry!" shouted Yugi. He gave Yami his new school uniform and pushed Yami in the  
closet so he could change. 5 minutes later, Yami came out in his new uniform. Then he fell asleep. Yugi went through all the reasons he had  
told his grandfather they should adopt Yami when he had gotten a body.  
Sleeping hadn't been on it. Time for plan C. 15 minutes later Yugi dragged the still sleeping Yami into the classroom. Thankfully, they were  
a few minutes early. Yugi got some stares from his classmates as he  
dragged Yami to his seat next to a girl who was staring off into space.  
Yugi noted her strange hairstyle. Then he went to his seat just as the  
bell rang.  
"Good morning class!" said Ms. Chono as she entered the classroom. "We have some students who were not here last year so I would like you to welcome them. Please come up front." Yami somehow woke up and walked to the front of the room along with 8 other people. I would like you to guess  
who they are. "Please introduce yourselves." "I'm Yami, Yugi's brother from Egypt." "I'm Bob, Bakura's brother from Egypt." "I'm Namu, I'm from Egypt." "I'm Merrik, Namu's brother." This cuts off the people the dueling monster people knew. The girls they didn't know. "Uh, um, my name's Ami and um, er, uhh." "I'm Rei. Do not be startled if a crazy old man suddenly appears and starts lecturing me." "I'm Makoto. If you hurt my friends, you better hope I go easy on you!" "I'm Minako! And I'm available!" "I'm Usagi. Did you know there's a giant demon spider running around the school?" "Miss Tsukino, I can assure you there are no demon spiders in the school," said the teacher. Just then the demon spider from the Sailor Moon wedding dress episode came barreling through one of the doors. Then it exits through the wall. Usagi promptly faints. Makoto and Minako go after the spider to make it pay for frightening their friend. Rei goes after it 'cause it's a demon and she's a priestess. Ami starts stammering that Usagi has a fear of spiders and Rei is a priestess so don't worry about them. Everyone else just blinks.  
  
"Well, that was an interesting homeroom," said Anzu. "Would've been better without the spider," said Mai. "Did you see what those girls did to it? I'm gonna have nightmares about that for weeks," said Honda. "What? Haven't you ever seen butt-kicking girls before?" asked the voice of a certain violent martial artist from Jupiter. Almost everyone choked as all 5 of the girls had just sat down in the places on the table that were not filled. (An: Forgot to mention that this is the lunch period.) "Nope," said Yugi. He noticed that Usagi seemed to be doing something under the table. "What 'cha got there?" Usagi sweatdropped as her friends stared at her. Then she pulled out a bunch of Dueling Monster cards. "You play duel monsters?" asked Kaiba. This was as much as he got in. "Usagi, why do you even bother with that game? If you put as much effort at schoolwork as you do with that game, you would actually be able to pass your tests," said Rei. "What's wrong with duel monsters exactly?" asked Bob. "It's idiotic." This got everyone at the table who played duel monsters mad (AN: Yugi, Yami, Jonouchi, Honda, Namu, Merik, Bakura, Bob, Anzu, Mai, Kaiba, Shizuka, Otogi, and Usagi.) so they decided to take it out on Rei. "For your information everyone at this table plays it," said Mai. "Yeah, so don't you go calling it idiotic," said Anzu. "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all," said Yugi. "Good job. You've gotten braver Yugi-boy," said a familiar voice. "Pegasus!" shouted everyone except the new girls. He looked pretty much the same as when they left duelist kingdom. The only difference was he had somehow gotten his normal left eye back. "Yep, I'm the new principle of this school, so I hired some new teachers. I hope you like them. You're going to have them for the rest of the day!" He walks away laughing. "That guy was weird," said Mina. "You know, this explains why we all have the same classes for the rest of the day," said Shizuka.  
  
"Cooking class. Why did I have to get put in a cooking class?" said Bob. "Don't worry. I'm sure we get to learn all kinds of things," said Bakura. Bob mutters something about his 'brother'. "Hey, look who else has this class," said Mai. In walked the girls from their homeroom. Usagi looked like she was about to have a heart attack. "I can't cook. I can't cook. I can't cook." Everyone sweatdrops. "Don't worry. I'll help you," said Makoto. Usagi doesn't notice as she has just seen who was the cooking teacher. "Ack! She looks just like my mom!" The teacher smiled. "Silly, I am your mom." Usagi blinked. Then she ran away screaming. She ran into someone in the doorway. When she saw who it was, she fainted. "Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino what are you doing here?" asked Ami. "We decided to become teachers," said Mr. Tsukino as he dragged Usagi to her seat. "This way I can keep a closer watch on my princess!" Everyone sweatdropped. Mrs. Tsukino hit him on the head with a hammer she had pulled out of hammerspace (Sam: We don't own!). Other than that, nothing interesting happened except for the fact Usagi didn't wake up and Yami fell asleep.  
  
The next subject was history. In walked a very short, old man. Rei stiffened. "Grandpa! What are you doing here?" "I'm the new teacher! Look at all the lovely ladies in this class." All the girls start inching away from him. "You dirty old Man!" shouted Rei. She then proceeded to call him some names that she hadn't used on Usagi. Then she started chasing her grandfather around. Usagi and Yami fell asleep again. They learned nothing to do with history.  
  
"If this class has anyone I know in it, I'm gonna scream," said Minako. Everyone nodded. "Why do we have to learn mythology anyway?" asked Jonouchi. "So we can get into good colleges," said Ami. Everyone sweatdropped. Just then, in walked two cats with crescent moons on their heads. Then they turned into humans. Nearly all the students fainted. "Luna? Artemis? You're our teachers?" said Usagi. "Yes, now on to the lesson," said Luna.  
  
"Please don't let be someone we know," prayed Usagi as she walked into the last class of the day. Too bad it fell on deaf ears. "Okay, I don't care if you're behaving or not cause it's not fair you get to have boyfriends and I can't!" shouted Ms. Haruna. "No. Anyone but here," said Usagi. "No talking in class! Detention for you!" "Hey, you can't just." "Detention for you, Ms. Hino!" By the end of the period everyone had detention. Luckily Pegasus's voice came over the loud speaker saying that no one who had Ms. Haruna had to attend detention. After much shouting for joy, all the students left for home. 


	2. Chapter Two: Tails

Lamar: Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh and anything else that may show up in this fic probably don't belong to me. Bob: So you're not going to put anything weird here? Lamar: I wasn't, but since you put in a word, something's gonna be between the beginning and the story. Bob:. Bakura: That's funny! Lamar: I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh and due to a request, I will not make Ami shy or nerdy.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Bored. That was what Usagi was. She was just sitting on a bench with nothing to do. She wanted to go see a movie, but she didn't have enough money to see it. "Why me?" she thought. She started to walk around the park she was in until she bumped into a certain someone who had spiky, multicolor hair. "I'mreallysorry!Iwasn'twatchingwhereIwasgoingandI'msuchaklutzandIcan'tseemto stopbumpingintopeople!" (Sam: Translation: I'm really sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and I'm such a klutz and I can't seem to stop bumping into people! Can I have my sacrificial knife back now?) She realized it was Yami who she had bumped into. She remembers the scenario from lunch the other day. "Hey, wanna duel?"  
Yami blinked. "Is that how you always talk to people who you bump into?" "No, but I remembered that you duel so I thought maybe we could duel," explained Usagi.  
"Oh." They got ready to duel. Usagi went first. (AN: Yami: 2000, Usagi: 2000) "I summon Light Reflection #2 in defense mode."  
"I summon Gazelle the King of Mythical beasts! Attack Light Reflection #2!"  
"I lay one card face down and summon Ocubeam in defense mode."  
"That card could be a trap. There's only one way to find out," thought Yami. "Gazelle, attack Ocubeam!" Nothing happened.  
Usagi drew a card and smiled. "First I lay one card face down. And now I will remove the two light monsters from my graveyard to summon the card I just drew, Spirit Of Purity and Light!" Yami blinked. He didn't think that card existed. The special effect kicked in and Gazelle's attack power was lowered from 1500 to 1200. "Attack Spirit!" (AN: Yami: 1200, Usagi: 2000)  
"Very good, but now this duel is over! I play Scapegoat! (AN: Jonouchi lent it to him.) I sacrifice two to summon the Dark Magician! Attack!"  
"Nice move, but I activate the magic card Sword of Deep-Seated. It raises Spirit of Purity and Light's attack and defense points by 500 points. And since its special effect lowers any monster's attack points by 300, mine's stronger so yours is destroyed," said Usagi. (AN: Yami: 900, Usagi: 2000) She drew a card. "I'll just have Spirit attack one of your Scapegoats."  
Yami drew a card and smiled. It was the Summoned Skull card. With the Sword of Dark Destruction Card in his hand he would be able to destroy Spirit of Purity and Light. "I sacrifice the last scapegoat to summon Summoned Skull!"  
"You activate my trap, Trap Hole that is. Since Summoned Skull has an attack of 1000 or more, he's destroyed." She drew a card. "I'll use Spirit to attack your life points and wipe them out. I win! Nice game. We should play again sometime!" She shook his hand and skipped away. Yami could only blink.  
  
"Ahh, that was nice. Too bad it was too short. Now I need to find something else to do," said Usagi to herself. She looked around where she was. It was the place where what the citizens of Domino City said the Battle City tournament took place. She wished she had been around then so that she could have seen them. She wondered if the mind control part was true. She was snapped out of her thoughts by a lot of screaming people running past her. Then she heard a very loud roar. "That can't be good," thought Usagi. "Maybe I can help even though I'm not Sailor Moon anymore." She started running toward the roar, but ran into a portal that opened up in front of her.  
  
Yami was thinking about the duel he had just had with Usagi. It had been what he would describe as interesting. Still, he had to wonder where she had gotten such a rare card. Then a lot a screaming people ran past him. Then he heard the same roar that Usagi heard. "What was that? I better go make sure it's not something dangerous," he thought. He ran towards the roar, but also ran into a portal.  
They were in the same place, but they were also invisible to each other. Queen Serenity appeared in front of them. "Hello."  
"What the? Why do you look like Usagi?" shouted Yami.  
"Mother?" (AN: They are also deaf to each other.)  
"I'm here to give you a new power. It is an ancient form that combines millennium magic and planetary magic. As such, there are two transformation pieces." She held out two identical brooches. They were two silver eye of Horuses with the two halves of the Ginzoushin in them.  
"A millennium item!"  
"The Ginzoushin!"  
Queen Serenity smiled. When you shout out the phrase "Ancient Moon Magic!" you will transform to what you were like before." The brooches disappeared and reappeared in the hands of the two youths. And so feeling slightly silly they raised them up and shouted the phrase.  
"Ancient Moon Magic!" There was a very bright light and when it died away they weren't wherever they had just been.  
  
"That was strange," thought Usagi. She looked into a handy shop window. "Wow! This is way different from all my other transformations!" She couldn't have been more right. She still had a crescent moon mark on her fore head, but that was the only thing that seemed unchanged. There were no longer jewels on her buns or a choker. Her dress was white with a silverish tint. In her opinion, it looked kind of like the dresses some women wore in ancient Egypt. Only it was shorter. There was some sort of silver belt thing outlining where the skirt had started on her old transformations. In the middle was another silver eye of Horus. She was wearing a fancy, silver bird necklace with the first eye of Horus in the middle of it. She was wearing silver bracelets that looked kind of like Wonder Woman's. Instead of shoes, she had silverish cloth held up by silver colored string. And she had silver wings. Only thing was, she was floating off the ground slightly without flapping her wings. "Cool." She turned to go and noticed something in the window. "What the? Why do I have a silver monkey tail? At least it goes with the outfit. Hope it's not permanent." With that in her mind, she went back to what she was previously doing: running towards a very loud roar.  
  
"That was strange," thought Yami. He looked in another handy shop window. "What the?" He was wearing a white tunic with white pants. Both had a silverish tint. He had a silver belt with another eye of Horus on it on. He had on a necklace that was exactly like Usagi's. His shoes were a couple of much shorter pieces of cloth still held up by silver string. He also had Wonder Woman bracelets on. There was a moon mark on his forehead just like Usagi's. He noticed he was floating a few inches off of the ground. "How strange. I better go to that roaring thing." Just as he was about to leave, he noticed something odd in the window. "A tail?! Why do I have a tail?! And why is it silver?! This is not my day." This off his chest, he heads towards the roaring sound again.  
  
Next day at school:  
"So you got some sort of new transformation?" asked Rei.  
"Yeah, it was really cool. I had wings and I could fly and I shot my attack out of my hands instead of a staff. It felt right," said Usagi.  
"What about the monster?" asked Ami.  
"Yeah, well, it turned out to be a really realistic animatronic. Boy did I feel silly," said Usagi.  
"So was there anything really weird about the transformation?" asked Minako.  
"I grew a tail." Everyone sweatdropped.  
"Well, it went away when you went back to normal right?" asked Makato. A silver tail poked out from underneath Usagi's skirt. Everyone stares. "Forget I said that all right?"  
  
"How come you were hanging around that girl's desk earlier this morning?" Yami jumped. He hadn't expected anyone to see him casually resting next to Usagi's desk. He was not about to tell someone that he had developed a crush on her after she had beaten him. Only now everyone he knew was staring at him. Luckily he was saved when Ms. Chono walked into the room.  
"Guess what? I decided to quit my job as a teacher and you already have a new replacement for me! Her name is Setsuna Meiou. She is going to be introducing the two new students instead of me. Good bye!" She left and in walked a woman with dark, green hair and red eyes.  
  
Pegasus's office:  
He had been watching that particular classroom with the new security camera system. Especially when Setsuna walked in. "Hey! She's pretty cute!"  
  
Back to the classroom:  
"You can call me either Ms. Meiou or Setsuna. No more no less. I hope you understand that."  
"Yes, ma'am," said every student.  
"Good, now say hello to the new students. Haruka's the girl with blond hair in the boy uniform and Michuru's the girl with aqua hair and eyes." In walked the two girls.  
"Hey, do you think Hotaru's here too? All of us seem to be in one place," whispered Rei.  
  
Mokuba's classroom:  
"Class I would like you to meet Tomoe Hotaru. I hope you will be very nice to her. Please sit next to Mokuba. He's the one with unusually long, spiky hair over there."  
Hotaru took her place then smiled at Mokuba. "Hi, I'm Hotaru. What's your name?" Mokuba blushed.  
  
Back to Domino High School:  
"Why were you hanging around that Usagi girl's desk anyway Yami?" asked Jonouchi. Yami started to blush and couldn't stop.  
"I don't believe it! Our Egyptian pharaoh actually has a crush on someone!" said Honda. Yami wished he knew a good retort to that.  
"What's wrong with that? I'm rather fond of her blue-haired friend," said Bakura.  
"I think that Minako girl's pretty cute too," said Nabu. Everyone stared at them.  
"Did I say that out loud?!" they shouted. Everyone nodded.  
"I'm glad they don't know I like Rei," thought Bob.  
"I'm glad they don't know I like Makoto," thought Marik.  
"I'm glad they don't know I like Haruka," thought Kaiba.  
"I'm glad they don't know I like Michuru," thought Otogi.  
Unfortunately, the above mentioned chose to walk past Pegasus right when they thought that. "So, the supposed tough guys have crushes on some of the new students, hmm?" Everyone jumped. Especially the above mentioned. "Although I'm a little surprised that Kaiba would like the crossdresser. And why would Bob like a priestess when he's an evil spirit. I mean they're supposed to exorcise evil spirits right? I have to wonder why Merik would like a girl who likes doing housewife things since she lives alone. And how come Otogi fell in love with that violinist girl when she doesn't seem to like games?" Everyone was about to shout at him, especially the above mentioned, but he seemed to notice something. "Hey, it's that new teacher! I'm glad I changed the rules so that now the staff and students can date! I wonder if she would go out with me?" He disappears to wherever Setsuna was, or at least close to it.  
"That was a little more than I wanted to know," said Mai.  
"Wow there are a lot of crushes here. What do you think we should do?" asked Yugi.  
"I say we just pretend we don't notice," said Anzu.  
Yami nodded. Unfortunately he had forgotten about his tail and it had unwound itself from his waist where he had hidden it. Everyone notices and stares except for Jonouchi. He does something else. "Hey, where'd 'ya get the tail Yami? Do you know where I can get one? That looks kind of cool. Kind of like that kid who was supposed to wondering around here a bunch of years ago, except yours is silver instead of brown. Do you think it would double as a belt?" and on and on and on. Yami was starting to regret coming to school that day.  
  
"Hey, how come the principle seems to be looking for someone?" asked Makoto.  
"I think he likes Setsuna," said Minako.  
"That's disturbing," said Usagi. Just then Minako screamed.  
"What was that for?!" shouted Rei.  
"I just remembered that I said I would scream if I saw anyone else I knew here, but I forgot to so I did it now," said Minako  
"That is slightly disturbing," said Ami.  
"You wanna know what's more disturbing?" Everyone looks up to see an angry Haruka. "I was walking down the hallway when I heard that group talking about us. And all of us have a crusher in that group! Even Michuru and me. That's not right! I mean the one that likes Usagi has a silver monkey tail for crying out loud!"  
"Like this?" asked Usagi, unwinding her tail for all to see.  
"Uh, yeah. Never mind about the tail thing. But if someone gets a crush on Setsuna and someone gets a crush on Hotaru heads are gonna roll!" Mokuba and Pegasus both sneeze twice wherever they are.  
"Calm down Haruka. It's not the end of the world." Michuru had, once again, appeared out of nowhere to soothe Haruka.  
"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Minako. At that moment, a bright light showed up for a split second around the girls and disappeared. Now each of the girls was holding a brooch just like Usagi's only it was their planetary color and had half of the crystal from their planet in them. "Did I do that?"  
  
The Yu-Gi-Oh group was trying to forget that they had seen Yami with a tail. They weren't doing a very good job of it. Then, to make matters worse, a bright light appeared and suddenly everyone (AN: except Yami because he already has one.) was holding some sort of brooch thing shaped like an eye of Horus with a jewel in the middle. Bakura had a blue one. Bob had a red one. Merik had a green one. Nabu had an orange one. Kaiba had a navy blue one. (AN: Like that coat he wore a bunch in the first season.) Otogi had an aquamarine one. Jonouchi and Mai each had a gold one. Mai noticed and hid hers so no one would think they were together. Yugi and Anzu each had a light brown one. They didn't try to hide them since nearly everyone knew about Yugi's crush on Anzu. Honda and Shizuka each had a dull yellow one. Jonouchi noticed. "Honda! This had better not better not be another one of your plans to make Shizuka like you 'cause you know I don't like that!" He continued yelling at Honda as everyone else talked about what just happened.  
"Okay, what are these and what are they doing here?" asked Kaiba.  
"I got something like those yesterday right before that tail grew," said Yami.  
"Really? Cool! I'm gonna get a tail too!"  
"You're starting to scare me Jonouchi," said Shizuka.  
  
In Setsuna's classroom:  
There was a bright light. Setsuna blinked and picked up the black brooch on her desk. "So, these are the new transformation brooches."  
  
In Pegasus's office:  
"Man, I couldn't find that cute teacher anywhere!" complained Pegasus. There was a bright light and a black eye of Horus was on Pegasus's desk. His eyes light up. "Goody! Something exciting is finally happening!"  
  
Mokuba's school (AN: Recess): The place where Mokuba was:  
There was a bright light. When it died down, Mokuba was holding a purple eye of Horus in his hand. He took one look at it and freaked out. "It's a millennium item!"  
  
Where Hotaru is:  
Hotaru was now holding a new transformation brooch. She was happy. She would be able to become Saturn again. She just had to make sure she didn't kill anyone.  
  
After school:  
"Come one Mokuba it's time to go," said Kaiba.  
"Wait, do you know what this is?" Mokuba pulled out the transformation brooch. Kaiba's eyes narrowed. He had been hoping to get home so he could forget about his, but it looked like he was going to have his hands full figuring out what was going on. Just then there was a screech of tires and the two new girls drove up in a red car.  
"Haruka-papa! Michuru-mama!" Hotaru jumped into the car. Kaiba would have ignored it if it hadn't been for what she was wearing around her neck. It was a purple amulet exactly like his brother's. She had somehow fixed it to some string. He was staring at her. Why did she have one exactly like his brother's? It didn't make sense. Then he realized someone was watching them. He turned and saw Haruka glaring at Mokuba's amulet. Then he noticed something. She was wearing an amulet just like his! Before he could get a closer look, she slammed into high gear and drove away.  
"Seto? Are you okay?" asked Mokuba.  
Kaiba shook himself out of his stupor. He needed to report on this immediately to the others. You see everyone decided to call a temporary truce when they found out an eye of Horus had caused Yami to grow a tail.  
  
"You mean to say Mokuba and a girl in his class have the exact same amulet and that the girl was picked up by that Haruka girl, who had one just like yours?" shouted Mai over the phone.  
"Uh, yeah," said Kaiba.  
"Do you think that means that everyone else has someone who has the same amulet?" asked Yugi.  
"Well, Yugi and Anzu have the same amulet. So do Honda and Shizuka. And I think Mai and Jonouchi have the same ones too," said Bakura.  
"Mai has the same one as me?!" shouted Jonouchi.  
"So, you two are closer than we thought." said Honda suspiciously.  
"I have no idea what you're talking about!" shout both of them.  
"I think they're telling the truth," said Anzu.  
"Hello? Pizza Hut? I'd like to order a triple cheese pizza!" said the voice of a certain odango atama.  
Everyone facevaults. Before anyone can tell her this is not pizza hut, someone else calls in on the conversation. "Hey Usagi-Mama! I heard this funny story today, wanna hear it?" said Hotaru. Everyone trys to not facevault.  
"I'm kinda trying to order a pizza here." Didn't stop Hotaru.  
"There was a man who had a Dalmatian."  
"The pizza guy can probably hear us."  
"And he had a cat."  
"I also would like black olives, mushrooms, pepperoni."  
"And he had a parrot and a clam."  
"Some pineapple, squid, and chicken."  
"And a hippo, and a tiger."  
"Hello, Usagi?"  
"Ami?"  
"And a Venus flytrap, and an antelope."  
"I got a love letter."  
"I thought you were allergic."  
"And a penguin and elephant."  
"I am, but we're all out of calamine lotion and I was wondering if you had any."  
"Let me check."  
"And a rubber ducky and a robo-fish."  
"Okay I got some I'll bring it right over!"  
"Thanks."  
"And he named all of them Bobina. Funny huh?" All three of them hang up at the same time.  
"What was that all about?" asked Otogi.  
"I don't know, but if anyone mentions the word pizza, I'm gonna scream." There for, it was very unfortunate what happened next.  
"Hello? Pizza Hut?" came Pegasus's voice. True to her word, Anzu screamed. "Well, you don't have to be so rude!" He hung up.  
"That was strange," said Yugi.  
"Why do people have to make fun of my name?" mumbled Bob.  
"That's it I'm going to bed," said Kaiba.  
"Me too," said Otogi. Everyone hung up.  
  
Next day at the Kame shop:  
"Yami wake up!" Yami fell off the bed onto the floor.  
"What is it time for school already?"  
"No! I grew a tail too!"  
"What?!" Yami looked and saw that Yugi had also grown a tail, only his was brown.  
"What does that mean?"  
"I think that we're in trouble."  
  
Kaiba's house:  
"Urg, that was not a pleasant dream. Wonder why Hotaru turned into a demon," muttered Mokuba as he climbed out of bed. He scratched his back and found something furry there. He turned and saw a purple tail sticking out of his pajama pants. He freaked out and ran to his brother's room. Kaiba was sitting on his bed thinking. "Seto!" Kaiba saw how upset his brother was.  
"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba trys to go over to Mokuba, but his new, navy-blue tail had wrapped itself around his bedpost while he was thinking. As such, when he move his bed fell on his legs causing him to fall face first to the floor.  
"Are you okay Seto?" Kaiba mutters some curse words that Haruka has been looking for for two months as his reply.  
  
Shizuka's apartment: (AN: Jonouchi spent the night.)  
"Man, that was weird. Why would Kaiba have his eyes bug out like that? It's not human," mutters Jonouchi. He gets out of bed and accidentally knocks over the bedside lamp. "Hey, wait a second, I was no where near that lamp." He looks and sees that he has grown a golden tail. "Yaaaaaaah!" "What is it Jonouchi?" asked Shizuka. She notices Jonouchi's new tail. She checks and sees that she has grown a yellow tail. "Thank you Jonouchi!" He's still freaking out.  
  
Bakura and Bob's room:  
"Time to get uaaah!" Bakura somehow tripped and pulled all of the sheets on the bed on top off him. Bob notices that Bakura now has a blue tail. He checks and notices that he has grown a red one. It is wrapped around all the sheets. Bob curses his fate.  
  
Nabu and Merik's room:  
"I hate school," muttered Merik as he started to get out of bed.  
"You might want to be careful," said Nabu.  
"Why should I?" Merik trips and pulls all the bed sheets on top of him. He notices that he has grown a green tail. Then he notices that Nabu has an orange one,  
"Well, I grew a tail and I thought you might have too." Merik says a bunch of bad words in ancient Egyptian.  
  
Otogi's room:  
"Yawn. That was an interesting dream. Wonder why Bob was doing the Mokerina though," said Otogi. He got up and walked over to his chest of drawers to get some clothes. He closes the door. "Owwwwwww!!!!" He closed the door on his aqua tail.  
  
Honda's room:  
"Yawn. Wonder why I had a dream about Usagi kissing Yami. I hope that next time I dream something like that, it's with me and Shizuka," said Honda as he got out of bed. He had his yellow tail wrapped around one of his legs and doesn't notice it till he's taking a shower. Not going into detail there though.  
  
Mai's room:  
"Yawn. Why did I have a dream about Bakura wearing a tutu? That was downright disturbing," muttered Mai. Something furry brushed against her back. "Hmm?" She sees her new golden tail. "Aw great, no way that's gonna go with my uniform."  
  
Anzu's room:  
"Time to get up and start a new day!" shouted Anzu. As usual, she was ready for school 30 minutes early. She walked out the door. "Owwwwwww!!!!" She had closed the door on her new brown tail.  
  
Kame shop:  
"You don't think they'll be angry at us do you?" asked Yugi. They had taped up their tails with lots of duct tape.  
"I hope not," said Yami. Then the phone rang. They gulp and pick it up.  
"Hello? Dr. Brown?" It was Pegasus's voice. The two boys blink. "I seem to have grown a black tail over night."  
"This is the Kame shop!" they both shout.  
"Oops. Please don't use this to blackmail me. Hey, that's a joke!"  
"I can't believe he's our principle," muttered Yami as he hung up.  
  
It was normal at school. At least, besides the fact that Yugi and Yami's friends yelled at them. Then Usagi hit her father through a wall with a mallet that was covered with duct tape that had different colored hair on it. Somehow she had gotten the duct tape off of everyone's tails. Then Mai kicked Rei's grandfather into the stratosphere when he flipped her skirt. The five girls who knew him well held up a bunch of 10 point signs when she did that. Then Pegasus decided to make it casual day at the last minute. Then again, maybe it wasn't so normal.  
  
Rei's new shrine:  
"So all you guys grew tails too?" asked Usagi. They all nodded. "How weird. Wonder how that happened don't you?"  
"Bet it has something to do with the new brooches," said Rei.  
"At least Usagi was able to use her disguise pen to hide them," said Makoto.  
"If it makes Kaiba drop his crush on me, I don't mind people finding out about it," said Haruka.  
"You're kidding right?" asked Minako.  
  
Lamar: Long chapter. Wonder why I brought the Saiya-jin tails from DBZ into this. Bob: Because you're crazy. * Gets fancy rosary thrown around his neck by me. * Eh? Lamar: Sit boy! Bakura: * Gets his head smashed to the ground. * Lamar: Borrowed that from Inuyasha. It's only temporary though. He should have it removed by the end of the next chapter. Bob: Ow. 


	3. Chapter Three: 'Some interesting happeni...

Lamar: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu-Gi-Oh, or the Saiya-jin tails from DBZ/DBGT Bob: I can't believe you added another one. Mamo-baka: Is this girl crazy or something? Lamar: Talk to my family for that answer. Yami: Can we get on with the story now? I wanna see what happens!  
  
The Unknown Season of Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon Chapter 3  
  
"Darn it. I can't find Usa-baka anywhere. Doesn't she realize I need to kill her to get the Ginzoushin? She must be smarter than she looks if she actually figured that out," said Mamo-baka. Just then Usagi and Minako ran over him on their way to school. Neither saw who the others were and Mamo-baka was out for the rest of the day.  
  
"You know, I think we ran over someone on our way to school," said Usagi.  
"Really? Hope it was Mamo-baka," said Minako.  
"Oh, come on. What are the chances of that?" asked Usagi.  
"Good point," said Minako.  
"Oh, there you two are. Come on. We have to get to class," said Rei. They went to class at the speed of light. As soon as they sat down, the com came on.  
"I am sorry to say that certain teachers have quit their jobs," said Pegasus's voice. "But don't worry. I have already hired replacements, although, they're strange by my standards. Oh, and if anyone knows how to remove extra appendages, please come to my office." He hung up his phone.  
"That was strange," said Ami.  
"This school is strange," said Haruka.  
  
"Who do you think our teacher for this period is?" asked Mai. Just then the door opened and the teacher came in. Gasps were heard. Eyes bugged out. Groans were heard. It was Mrs. Fudger, the only teacher students were allowed to compare to that ghost teacher in Harry Potter and descendant of many boring teachers before her.  
"Good morning class. I'm Mrs. Fudger, your new teacher. I had to quit by job at a school in America and leave the country due to some strange things a former student of mine decided to do to make me look terribly bad. Let's go ahead and start reading the next chapter you're supposed to be reading."  
  
Less than half a minute later:  
"Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah.  
  
"So bored, can't even take notes," thought Kaiba. Haruka looked like she wanted to kill someone. Bakura had been trying to read along with Mrs. Fudger but had given up and was now staring at Ami. Ami was still trying to read along with Mrs. Fudger. Rei was making anti-evil strips for evil spirits and her grandfather. Bob was watching and trying to figure out if it would be safe to ask her out and not get hit by one of the anti-evil strips. Marik was trying to figure out why Makoto kept hitting her fist with her hand and what that meant. It meant she wanted to hurt the teacher for trying to bore everyone to death, but she was the only one who knew that. Minako was trying to think up the perfect man for herself. Nabu was trying to figure out how to go on a date with Minako without her finding out about his new tail. Usagi was asleep and snoring, but Mrs. Fudger hadn't noticed. Yami was sleeping lighter than usual since he was planning on asking Usagi on a date after school. Michuru had pulled a tank with dozens of fish in it out of her sub-space pocket and was feeding them. Otogi was rolling his dice, but actually thinking of Michuru. Jonouchi was thinking of reasons why he had gotten the same brooch as Mai and hoping that it didn't mean anything. Mai was actually doing almost the same thing as Jonouchi. Yugi was trying to figure out what the brooches had to do with tails. Anzu was trying to figure out what she had done to deserve nearly getting bored to death. Honda was thinking of Shizuka. Shizuka was studying her brooch and wondering if it did anything else besides grow tails. However, just then, insane randomness started happening. A bunch of running was heard in the hall and a girl with cat ears and a cat tail and a strange red outfit with a yellow scarf appeared.  
"Oh no," said Mrs. Fudger.  
"Die boring woman!" shouted the girl. She tried to hit Mrs. Fudger but missed and hit her desk instead. Her desk split in two. Mrs. Fudger ran out with the girl chasing after her. Even Usagi and Yami had woken up at that.  
"Attention students, I think it would be a good idea if everyone left school A.S.A.P. since there is a strange girl chasing one of the new teachers and is destroying everything in her path. I hope everyone is listening to this since I'm practically dismissing the whole school," said Pegasus over the intercom. Everyone in the classroom ran out.  
  
Now that everyone in school was outside, it was easy to see what the girl was doing inside the school. First, some fire had come out in the corner of it and then a chainsaw had come out of some of the top floor. Then there was a very loud explosion where the library was supposed to be. Then something that looked like lava started to come out of the boy's bathroom.  
"What a mess!" said Ami.  
"I think that's a bit of an understatement," said Makato.  
"I'm gonna have to agree with her," said Haruka.  
"Well, look at the bright side," said Jonouchi.  
"Which is?" said everyone.  
"No school for at least a week!" Everyone but Jonouchi facevaulted. Just then the Ghostbusters walked by and said that it was a demon that only someone who had something to do with it could stop. Then an angry looking girl marched up to the school.  
"0018 get out of there right now!" The girl with cat ears popped her head out of one of the windows that still existed.  
"What?"  
"You know what I said about killing teachers?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"What do you mean so?! Do you have any clue how much trouble you will be in if you kill her?!"  
"Yes."  
"Then stop right now and get out here so we can go back to America for our math test!"  
"Fine." They leave. Mrs. Fudger comes out of the building and faints. Everyone's eye size had grown due to surprise.  
"Well, you have to admit that was interesting," said Pegasus. Everyone but him facevaulted.  
"At least I don't have to worry about my dad spying on me at school due to his fear that I'll get a boyfriend," said Usagi. This reminds Yami of his plans. He gulps and walks up to Usagi.  
"Usagi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I was wondering."  
"What?"  
"Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?" (Sam: He said 'would you like to go on a date with me.' Can I kill Mrs. Fudger now? Lamar: No.) He said the last part really fast, but Usagi still somehow managed to understand him.  
"Okay!" Everyone's eyes but Usagi and Yami's once again grew due to surprise.  
"Oh, no way are you dating anyone until you leave my house!" shouted Kenji. Ikuko knocked him out with her mallet.  
"You better go before he wakes up. He may get hit a lot, but he'll still be out for about a minute," said Ikuko. Yami and Usagi listen to her and leave. Almost as soon as they disappear, Kenji wakes up and goes looking for them. Ikuko then leaves. Everyone else decides to just go somewhere to burn off some steam.  
  
Mokuba's School:  
"Hey, this news bulletin says that the school where Haruka-papa goes to had some crazy girl practically destroy it," said Hotaru. Mokuba stared at her then the bulletin.  
"Why on earth did a girl decide to destroy that school?"  
"I have no clue."  
"I hope Seto got out okay."  
"I hope Haruka-papa got out okay. And Michuru-mama. And Setsuna- mama. And Usagi-mama. And Ami-mama. And Rei-mama. And Makoto-mama. And Minako-mama."  
"Sheesh, did you leave out anyone?"  
"Oh yeah, and I hope Mamo-baka dies a terrible death and gets his soul eaten by 1,000 oni." Mokuba sweatdropped.  
"Okay, that last part was just weird." He thought a moment. "Who's Mamo-baka?"  
"He is Usagi-mama's old boyfriend who tried to kill us all, but we escaped."  
"And you aren't worried that he'll show up again?"  
"Last time he did, Minako ran over him with her car and the time before that Rei used a blowtorch to burn all his hair off and the time before that Michuru knocked him into the grumpy-man-eating-fish tank and the time before that Haruka ran him over with her motorcycle and the time before that Makoto zapped him with her lightning rod and the time before that Setsuna dropped him into a 1,000 ft. deep trap hole and the time before that Ami made him fall down the stairs and break his leg with some ice and the time before that I cut off all his hair with my scythe and the time before that Usagi threw everything, including the kitchen sink, at him."  
"That is just plain weird," said Mokuba. He thought for a moment. "What's a scythe?" Hotaru pulled out her death scythe that she kept with her at all times. "Cool!"  
  
Movie Theater:  
Yami and Usagi are watching a movie. Some people are staring at them since it is only a little bit past 11:00. They didn't know why they were here and not at school. The movie was The Haunted Mansion. A little weird, but Yami and Usagi thought it was pretty good. Especially the ending. After that, they got ready to leave only something unexpected happened. "Hey, that's weird I'm stuck." She looked to see if she had sat in anything but saw what was really causing her to be stuck. "Oh great," she thought.  
"Do you need any help?"  
"No, I'm okay."  
"Are you sure?" He was afraid to tell her he was stuck too. And for the same reasons.  
"Yeah, don't worry." She started feeling her tail to see what it was stuck on.  
"If you say so." He started feeling his tail to see what it was stuck on. Suddenly, they touched each other's hands. That's not all they touched. (AN: Remember, they have tails. That's what they touched for those of you with short memories and such.) They blinked and turned around to see that their tails were stuck together. They turned back around blinked a couple of times to figure out what they just saw then they both shouted, "Why do you have the same color tail as me?!"  
  
Later:  
"Yami has a tail just like yours? That is so funny!" said Minako over the phone.  
"Told ya," said Haruka.  
"How'd your tails get stuck together anyway?" asked Makoto.  
"I don't know! It was just like that when the movie ended!" shouted Usagi. She was really embarrassed about all this.  
"As long as you aren't thinking of Mamoru, I'm pretty much fine with whoever you see," said Ami.  
"Yeah, but she should make sure he's not a demon trying to take advantage of you," said Rei. Everyone moaned.  
"Rei-"  
"I know what you're gonna say, but I know I'm sensing one in the school somewhere," said Rei. Everyone sighed.  
"As long as you are sure who it is, nothing bad should happen," said Setsuna.  
"Hey, if you're friends with Yami, you could introduce Ami to Bakura! They'd make a great couple!" said Minako.  
"I agree!" said Makoto.  
"Hey! Don't I get any say in this?!" shouted Ami. She thought Bakura was nice, but it wasn't necessary for Minako to get a hold of anything that could strengthen that.  
"I'm gonna hang up now, okay?" said Usagi. She hung up as soon as she finished the sentence.  
  
At the same time:  
"You gotta be kidding me! That girl you like has a tail just like yours?! That is not right!" shouted Jonouchi. Everyone else was having trouble talking because of his yelling. And the fact that Pegasus had accidentally called someone thinking it was Pizza Hut again didn't help much either.  
"If she has a tail like yours why don't you just pretend it's not there?" said Anzu. She was still kind of grumpy from the last time everyone had gotten on the phone.  
"I think you should make sure that she's safe to be around," said Bakura.  
"I think you should see if any of her friends like Bakura," said Bob. He and Bakura got into a fight.  
"So she's got a tail. Big whoop. I don't see any problem," said Marik.  
"Why don't you see if her friend Makoto likes Marik? Marik likes her," said Nabu. A fight broke out on the end of their line too.  
"Hey! I'm trying to order a pizza here! Talk about your love life some other time!" Everyone ignored Pegasus.  
"Do you know if Haruka likes Kaiba? Hotaru's been trying to find out, but Haruka won't talk about it around her," said Mokuba. A scuffle broke out on the end of the line.  
"Everyone is creeping me out so I'm just gonna go now," said Honda. He hung up.  
"I have to agree with him. This is getting just plain weird," said Otogi. He hung up.  
"I still have to study for my test!" shouted Anzu. She hung up.  
"I can't hear anything because of Jonouchi and pizza boy," said Mai. She hung up. Everyone except Jonouchi and Pegasus followed suit. Jonouchi kept yelling and Pegasus got angry because once again, he wanted a pizza and couldn't get one.  
  
That night, everyone had the same dream. Rei mistook Bakura for Bob and chased him around sticking ofudo scrolls on him while Ami chased her yelling to get away from her boyfriend. Hotaru and Mokuba pulled a bucket of tar over Mamo-baka which caused him to chase them until Haruka and Kaiba started beating him up after he had been distracted by a feather pillow Usagi had thrown at him. Makoto and Minako laughed while Nabu and Marik dueled not too far away. Jonouchi, Mai, Shizuka, and Honda were all sitting on the same bench and Pegasus was in a tree reading a Funny Bunny comic. Usagi had gotten curious and was reading over his shoulder. Everyone else was trying to figure out how she got into the tree to begin with but decided to just go help Haruka and Kaiba beat up Mamo-baka.  
  
We see everyone right as they wake up:  
"Why are you doing that?!" They almost immediately go back to sleep. Except for Mamo-baka.  
"Ow, it feels like I was actually beat up by half-a-dozen people. On the bright side, the two girls who ran me over were Minako and Usagi, which means they're in the city. I will get the Ginzoushin yet!" He starts laughing maniacally until he realizes he has been surrounded by several dogs with foaming mouths. "Oh sh-" The dogs attacked and everyone had nice peaceful dreams.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Lamar: You're probably wondering why I'm putting up two chapters at once. Well, I've seen it before so don't worry about it. Also, review so I can know what you want. And that was 0018 who attacked Mrs. Fudger, my old social studies teacher. 0018: * laughing * 


End file.
